Strike Witches: School days
by ElderH
Summary: What if the Neuroi never attacked earth and it is not 1942 but 2011? What if there aren't witches? Follow Lucas Elrick and Minna Wilcke as they take on everyone's hates and fears. That thing? One word. SCHOOL. The two have to battle against high school life no easy feat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of a bell is heard in a building. Students stand and head for their lockers for to get ready for their next classes. A student is walking to his locker. His name is Lucas Elrick. He is 6'5'', has red eyes, back length silver hair, and is athletic since he plays baseball at school. He is 18 and is a senior in high school.

Lucas gets to his locker and opens it to find a vanilla envelope fall to the ground with his name on it. He picks it up and sees that there is no name of who it is from. He takes it with him to read later. He runs for his next class which is history, which he likes the best because Lucas loves to learn about history. Lucas walks in as the bell rings for class to start.

"Alright! Take your seats!" The teacher says.

The class begins and students start working on their reports that are due in three days, but Lucas has been finished with his project for week. Lucas reaches into his bag and pulls out a book he has been reading. The name of the book is titled The Kid of the Skies, it is a World War II novel and he has just started on chapter 5 yesterday, it has 30 chapters.

Two periods go by and it is time for lunch. Lucas grabs his stuff and goes to the cafeteria and gets his lunch and joins his friends at one of the tables.

"Hey Lucas!" Trude calls.

"Hey Barkhorn!" Lucas greets his friend.

"Lucas what did you get today?" Mio asks.

"I got some rice and some other fairly light things." Lucas replies.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah i'm fine." Lucas says.

As Lucas sits the envelope from his locker falls out. Kenji sees it and picks it up and hands it to his friend.

"Lucas what is this?" Kenji asks.

"I don't know, it was in my locker. I meant to read it earlier." Lucas says as he takes the envelope from his friend.

"Why don't you open it now?" Barkhorn says.

"Alright why not." Lucas says as he breaks the seal. He pulls a piece of paper folded in three out and unfolds the letter and reads it silently.

"Dear Lucas Elrick,

I want to meet with you after school behind the gym near oak tree stump. I will be waiting."

"Weird." Lucas says he looks for a name some where but with no luck.

"What?" Barkhorn asks.

"It is some kind of note or something like that." Lucas states. Lucas puts the note back in the envelope and puts the envelope back in his bag. He soon gets the feeling that he is being watched. He looks around to only see students walking and talking in the cafeteria.

"Erica where have you been?" Barkhorn asks.

"Asleep." Erica replies.

"If I didn't know any better it would seem that you only show for lunch and P. E." Lucas says as he and the others smirk.

"That is not true!" Erica shouts.

"We are starting!" The teacher yells. The boysdesperate from the girls.

"Awww. I wish we did class with the girls." Kenji complains.

"Would be nice." Kurt says as the two start daydreaming having class with the girls and the two give themselves nosebleeds.

"Idiots." Lucas chuckles.

Class ends and 10 minutes later Lucas is walking towards the stairs from the Student Council office on the third floor of the school since he is the Student Body Council President. He gets to the stairs and starts down them. He gets to the middle landing and turns to only run into a student that was coming up. The two go crashing and tumbling down the stairs. Lucas tries to sit up but for his face to run into a pair of pink and white panties right in his face.

"Not the worst thing to see." Lucas thinks.

The girl on top hurries off and is redder than a fire truck. Lucas notices that the girl is senior but from the other class but out of the eight classes he has, Lucas has four classes with this senior. Her name is Minna Wilcke. She is the mos beautiful girl and the most popular as well.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Lucas says as he walks past her and hurries down the stairs. Minna watches him hurry away with her heart beating a mile-a-minute and still red for what just happened.

School has ended and Lucas is walking towards the forest behind the school. Lucas does not use the front entrance unless he wants to. He is walking behind the gym when he sees a vanilla envelope on the ground. He stops and is above it and is surprised to see it with his name on it. He opens it and pulls the letter out.

"Dear Lucas Elrick, please wait here till 3:20 P. M. I will be meeting you soon."

Lucas looks at his watch and it says 15:08. He looks around and spots a tree stump. He walks over and sits on it and reads his book. He reads a page and he puts a bookmark on the page and closes the book and stands.

"I know you are hiding in the bushes! You can come out." Lucas says.

The person he wasn't expecting to see was the girl he ran into 30 minutes ago.

"I see you got my two notes." Minna says shocking Lucas that she had written them.

"Those were from you?" Lucas asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yes." Minna replies as she slowly starts to walk towards Lucas.

"So what can I do for you then?" Lucas asks.

"I have something to say." Minna says as she has stopped three feet away from Lucas and she is nervous.

"Yes?" He asks.

"The thing I have to say is that I believe that I am falling in love with you." She says shocking him.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" He asks.

"Yes. Lucas Elrick I love you." Minna says turning red since she just confessed to Lucas who is shocked.

"Why me?" He asks.

"Because you aren't like the other guys here at the school who try to be my boyfriend or who try to get my attention, but you Lucas have gained my attention. I would always walk down the hall and see you but you wouldn't look or glance at me you would always keep looking forward unlike the others who would surround me and annoy me." Minna says surprising Lucas.

"And another thing I have noticed about you is that you are kind and caring to others and you stand for others when no one else would. That another thing I like about you." She says.

Lucas is shocked to have a girl confess to him and tell him why she has fallen in love with him.

"So Lucas will you be my boyfriend?" Minna asks shocking Lucas.

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" Lucas asks.

"Yes so will you be my first boyfriend? I have never dated before." She says shocking Lucas.

"So Lucas what is your answer?" She asks now standing in front of Lucas still a little red.

"Well Minna you are my first girlfriend." Lucas says.

"Really?" Minna asks smiling and leans towards Lucas.

"Yes, really." Lucas says. The two lean in closer to each other and hug and then kiss. They stand like that for two minutes before they break for air and there is a saliva trail between the two.

The next day Lucas waits outside Minna's house. She comes out and sees him waiting. She runs up and hugs him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here? You could have waited inside my house." Minna says.

"Well if I did that then it would have defeated the purpose of my surprise arrival." Lucas says smiling.

The two walk to school holding hands but let go a block from the school since they don't want the school to know. The two enter but go separate ways. Lucas goes to open the Student Council Office. He is surprised at the number of students waiting outside his office with the other council members keeping students back. He walks up and unlocks the office and starts meeting with students. He meets with students all day and it is the same thing it is about the clubs. He tells them the same thing, they need to fill out a report which some do.

Its lunch time and Lucas is happy to get a break. He goes and joins his friends for lunch.

"Lucas you okay?" Barkhorn asks.

"Why do people have so many questions about the clubs? Seriously!" Lucas says with his head on the table. Lunch ends and he goes back to his office to see he has a message on the phone. He picks it up and listens to the message. He hangs up the phone and grabs his things. He locks the council office and checks out of school and leaves. The only ones who knows that Lucas has left are the office staff and the principal. Minna is going to see Lucas but is surprised to see a crowd of students in front of the council office. She makes her way to the front with ease because everyone would adore her. She gets to the doors to see a sign that says "CLOSED TIL FURTHER NOTICE" this surprises her to see at the student council office.

Minna goes to the office to talk with the principal.

"Miss Wilcke what can I do for you?" Mr. Tatsui asks.

"Mr. Tatsui do you know where President Elrick is?" Minna asks.

"I'm sorry I don't. He had to check out of school but I don't know what for." Mr. Tatsui says.

-Minna leaves the office and goes to her next class. She sees that Lucas is still gone and she walks home wondering where Lucas is and hopes that he is okay. She is walking when she hears sirens and looks to see a car being chased a white truck with lights and sirens going off chasing the car which surprises her to see instead of police cars. One minute later three police cars go flying by following the police truck. She is almost home when she hears a crash three blocks away and hears a bunch of gun shots which scare her to hear. She gets home to see that the news is on and that there was a bank robber being chased by police and they shot the robber when he shot at police.

The next morning Minna is surprised to have a guest that her mother had let in. she is surprised to see that it Lucas.

"Lucas!" She says and runs and hugs him right in front of her family.

"Minna who is this?" Her father asks.

"Mom, dad this is my boyfriend." Minna says.

"Boyfriend?" Minna's sister asks.

"I am Lucas Elrick. It's nice to meet Minna's family." Lucas says shaking her parent's hands.

"So what grade are you? College?" Minna's sister asks.

"Makoto!" Minna says.

"I am a senior at Yosuka High." Lucas says.

"Lucas why weren't you in your office after lunch? I got worried that something had happened to you." Minna says.

"His office?" Mr. Wilcke asks.

"Yes I have an office at school because I am the Student Body Council President." Lucas says.

"Lucas! Come on lets go or we will be late for school." Minna says as the two run for school.

"Minna is lucky. I wish I was old enough to have a boyfriend." Makoto says.

"He seems like a good person don't you think dear?" Mrs. Wilcke asks.

"Yes he does." Mr. Wilcke says.

Lucas and Minna make it to school and go to class. It is after lunch and Minna goes to see Lucas. Upon entering his office she sees that he has fallen out of his chair. She walks up and looks around the corner of his desk to see that he is bleeding.

"Lucas!" Minna screams.

"Minna get help!" Lucas says in pain. Minna runs to the office and gets the principal. He calls for the paramedics who arrive shortly. Everyone is shocked to see Lucas unconscious and covered in blood. Minna goes to the hospital with Lucas. She is shocked when they got his shirt open to see four guns, two on his hip and two in shoulder harnesses and has multiple wounds that are bleeding. Minna is at the hospital with her family and they are shocked to a bunch of police officers storm the hospital with guns drawn and run towards Lucas's room. An officer tells Minna and her family to leave.

"No I'm not leaving my boyfriend." Minna says.

"Fine but all of you into the room now!" The officer says. They all go inside and officers close the blinds to the windows and to the hall.

"What's going on?" Mr. Wilcke asks.

"Sorry we can't tell you, but Lieutenant Elrick can when he wakes up." The officer says.

"Lieutenant Elrick? He's a Lieutenant for what?" Mr. Wilcke asks.

"Like I said you have to ask Lieutenant Elrick when he wakes up." The officer says again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A day goes by and Lucas comes to. Minna runs and hugs him and starts crying into his chest.

"Lucas!" Minna says between sobs.

"Minna calm down please. I'm alive because of you." Lucas says.

"Lucas what happened and why would the police be referring to you as Lieutenant Elrick?" Mr. Wilcke asks.

"First my bullet wounds opened up from the other day." Lucas says shocking them.

"You were shot?" Minna asks horrified.

"Yep. Five times." Lucas says.

"Why were you shot?" Mr. Wilcke asks.

"If you look in the back pocket of my pants you will find your answer as to why I was shot and why the police were referring me as Lieutenant Elrick." Lucas says.

Mr. Wilcke goes and pulls out Lucas's wallet and opens it and is shocked at what is in it.

"Is this real?" Mr. Wilcke asks.

"Yes that is real." Lucas says.

"Dad what is it?" Minna asks. Her father shows her, her sister and her mother what it is and they are shocked at what is in Lucas's wallet.

What it says is:

Lieutenant Lucas Elrick

United States Government:

Federal Bureau of Investigation

Japanese Government:

Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force: JMSDF intelligence officer

"Lucas what kind of badge is this?" Mr. Wilcke asks.

"I am a cop for the Government of the United States of America and for the Government of Japan." Lucas says.

"Are you a Fed?" Mr. Wilcke asks.

"Yes I am." Lucas says.

"How long have you been a cop?" Minna asks.

"About a year and a half. Since I was 16." Lucas says.

"When can I check out?" Lucas asks.

"Today." A doctor says walking in.

"Sweet. No offense but I don't like being in hospitals any longer than I have to." Lucas says.

"That is understandable Lieutenant. Here are your other things." The doctor says.

Lucas goes into the bathroom and comes out with his pants on and has a white under shirt on. They see him put his guns on his hips and then his shoulder harnesses. He grabs his button up shirt and does it up to the third button.

"Lucas what's with the different types of guns?" Minna asks.

"This one is a ACP.45." Lucas says taking one out of the holsters on his hips.

"Why two?" Minna asks.

"I can use two pistols at the same time." Lucas says.

"What are the other two?" She asks.

Lucas pulls one out from one of his shoulder harnesses and all four are shocked to see it is a revolver and has a huge barrel.

"This is a .500 S&W magnum it fires a bullet that is bigger than the .50 caliber sniper rifle which is also known as the anti-tank rifle." Lucas says. He puts the revolver away and buttons up his shirt which covers all four guns.

They all leave the hospital and take Lucas home. They are shocked to see it is a two story house with only one vehicle in the drive way, but it is a white truck.

"That your father's truck?" Mr. Wilcke asks.

"No that truck is mine." Lucas says. The four notice that the lawn has not been cut in a while and some flowers are dead.

"Why haven't your parents spruced up the place?" Mrs. Wilcke asks.

"It's because my parents are dead." Lucas says shocking them and they become quiet.

"Lucas have you been living here by yourself?" Minna asks.

"Yes for the past two years I have." Lucas says shocking them that he has been living alone for two years.

Lucas limps to his truck and opens the door and pulls out three guns and a cane and puts the three guns on his shoulder and walks for the door. They follow him and are surprised at how clean it is inside with all the furniture with plastic to protect them except for the couch and the TV. He limps to a gun safe and opens it and puts the three guns inside and locks the safe back up.

"Is there anything you need Lucas?" Mr. Wilcke asks.

"No there isn't. Thank you for bringing me home." Lucas says.

"No problem." Mr. Wilcke says. The Wilcke's leave but Minna asks her parents if she could stay to which they agree. Minna walks back inside to see that Lucas is in the kitchen. He turns around to see her standing there.

"Minna what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I asked my parents if I could stay and they said yes." She says surprising him.

"Well do you want some pasta?" He asks.

"Sure. Can I help?" She asks.

"Sure." He replies.

She watches as Lucas tells her how to prepare the ingredients. She goes to look for pasta noodles but can't find any.

"Lucas I can't find the pasta noodles." Minna says.

"That's because I make it from scratch as well as the sauce." Lucas says.

"Really?" Minna asks.

"Yep." He confirms.

Lucas makes the noodles and starts cooking them and makes the sauce. He puts the pasta on two plates and gives a plate to Minna. They start eating the pasta and Minna is surprised at how good it is.

"Wow Lucas this is really good!" Minna says.

"Thanks. Glad you like it." Lucas says.

Lucas looks at his watch and it says 17:45.

"Lucas what time is it?" Minna asks.

"It is 5:45." Lucas says.

It is now 8:30 they had watched a movie and Lucas shows Minna upstairs. He opens a room and leads her inside.

"You can sleep her tonight if you want." Lucas says.

"Where do you sleep?" Minna asks.

"I am at the end of the hall." Lucas says.

"Hey Lucas?" Minna asks.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asks nearing the color of a tomato.

"Sure." Lucas says red as well.

The two climb into bed and face each other. Lucas leans over and kisses Minna and he puts an arm over her and pulls her closer to him and the two fall asleep.

The next morning Lucas wakes up and goes downstairs and starts on making breakfast. The two eat breakfast and Minna uses the shower. Minna walks out to see Lucas with the same three guns from yesterday hanging on his shoulder.

"Lucas what types of guns are these?" Minna asks.

"I have a M16 assault rifle, a 12 gauge shotgun, a Remington 30-06 and a Baret .50 caliber sniper rifle out in my truck." Lucas says as they walk for his truck.

Lucas opens the door for Minna and she hops in and he closes the door. He walks around to his side and puts the guns in first in a gun rack with the Baret. He hops in and notices she is looking around.

"The steering wheel is on the left side? Not the right?" Minna asks.

"That is because it is American just like me." Lucas says surprising her that he is American.

"Your American?" Minna asks.

"Yes. My father was American and my mother was Japanese-American." Lucas says. He starts his truck and it is fairly loud.

"What kind of engine is that?" Minna asks.

"It is a diesel engine." Lucas says surprising her.

They leave Lucas's place and go to Minna's. They arrive and he turns his truck off. The two hop out and walk inside. Minna's parents ask Lucas how he is feeling while Minna is getting ready for school since she just needed to change her clothes. The two leave for school. They get to the school and Lucas parks in the faculty parking. The two get out. Minna walks around to see Lucas pull the Baret out.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Minna asks shocked.

"Bringing my rifle." Lucas says. Minna watches as he disassembles the rifle by unscrewing the barrel and sees him screw a handle at one end of the barrel and it looks like a cane. The main part goes into his bag. He starts walking using the barrel.

"Lucas your cane is the barrel?" Minna asks shocked to know what his can is.

"Yes." He says. The two walk through the front entrance and all of Lucas's friends come running up to him.

"Lucas!" His friends yell.

"Hey guys." He says back.

"Are you okay?" They ask.

"Yes I am. Now if you guys will excuse me I need to go open the student council office." Lucas says. He leaves followed by Minna which confuses his friends as to why the hottest girl in school is walking with Lucas. His friends follow the two to his office and they lean against the door to hear.

"Hey Lucas what are you doing for lunch?" Minna asks.

"Oh, I don't know probably have my lunch in here so I can get caught up on this paper work that I'm behind on." Lucas says.

"Can I join you and I can help you with some of this stuff." Minna says.

"Alright Minna that sounds okay. My first time having lunch with my girlfriend." Lucas says.

"Yes it will be my first time to eat lunch with my boyfriend." She says as she kisses Lucas.

Lucas's friends are shocked at what they heard and saw through the key hole.

"What the hell?" They all whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It is break and Lucas leaves hi office and goes up to the roof of the school. He is there for two minutes when his friends arrive. He turns to see them standing there.

"Hey guys what's up?" Lucas asks.

"Oh we wanted to talk to you about something." Barkhorn says.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" Lucas asks.

"Is Minna Wilcke your girlfriend?" Kenji asks surprising Lucas and Minna who happened to be at the door to the roof listening to the conservation. Lucas looks and sees Minna who steps forward and walks to them.

"Yes. I am his girlfriend." Minna says making them all turn and look at her and watch her walk up and stand next to Lucas.

"How long have you two been dating for?" Mio asks.

"About a week." Lucas says.

"How did you get the hottest girl in school to be your girlfriend?" Kenji asks.

"I asked him when he got a not a week ago." Minna says.

"You wrote that letter to Lucas?" Barkhorn asks.

"Yes I did." Minna says.

"Dude you are so lucky." Kenji says.

"Well break ends in a minute and I need to return to finish that paper work." Lucas says as he grabs his cane and limps back to his office holding hands with Minna.

"Oh yeah can you guys keep this secret please?" Lucas asks.

"Sure." His friends say.

"Thanks." Lucas says as he and Minna return to the council office.

Lucas and Minna enter Lucas's office. Minna notices a desk in a corner that she never noticed before.

"Lucas what's with this desk?" Minna asks.

"Oh that is for the secretary to the president, but it has been vacant for two years. No one wanted the position." Lucas says.

"Really? Why?" She asks.

"I honestly don't know, so we don't have a secretary." Lucas says.

"Lucas can I be a member of the student council and be the secretary?" Minna asks.

"You want to?" Lucas asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Alright let me get you a form." He says walking over to a file cabinet and pulls a form out.

"Here you go. Fill this out and I will check it over and I will swear you in." Lucas says.

"Okay." She says. She fills the form out and hands it to Lucas who looks it over and pulls a stamp and ink pad out from his desk. He opens the ink pad and stamps the pad then the form that says "APPROVED" at the top with the date. Lucas stands and grabs the school hand book and stand in front of Minna.

"Put your left hand on the book and raise your right hand." Lucas says. She does and she sees a camera recording light turn that is on his desk.

"What is that?" She asks.

"I always record when I swear someone in. are you ready?" Lucas asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Alright. Minna Wilcke do you swear to be accepted as the student body council secretary and accept the responsibilities and duties to this office and to assist the student body council president?" Lucas asks.

"Yes. I do." Minna says.

"Congratulations Minna you are now the student body council secretary." Lucas says. He stretches his hand out to her and she shakes it. The record light turns off.

"The monthly assembly is tomorrow and I will call you up to the stage for you to join me and the other council members." Lucas says.

"Okay." She replies.

The next day all the students are piling into the auditorium for the monthly assembly. It goes for 45 minutes.

"Thank you all for behaving. I have one last order of business to present to you. Will Minna Wilcke please stand?" Lucas asks.

Minna stands and all look at her.

"I have interviewed her and she has accepted and filled the position of student body council secretary." Lucas says shocking the students.

"So Secretary Wilcke will you please join me and the other council members on the stage please?" Lucas asks.

She walks to the stage and takes a seat next to where Lucas sits.

"We all look forward to your service on the council." Lucas says and claps followed by the students.

"We will now hear from Mr. Tatsui." Lucas says. The students applause as Lucas sits between Minna and Kurt who is the Vice President.

Mr. Tatsui addresses the students and the assembly ends and students go to class. The council members go to the council office for their meeting.

"Here you go Minna." Lucas says handing her a laptop.

"What's this for?" She asks.

"It is so you can record the meeting and what we discuss." Lucas says.

"Okay." She says.

The meeting goes for an hour. They end with Lucas talking last about something.

"Alright tomorrow the V.P, Secretary and I will be gone for two days and won't be back til Thursday afternoon. Any questions?" Lucas asks. Minna raises her hand.

"Yes Secretary Wilcke?" Lucas asks.

"Where will we be going?" Minna asks.

"We will be going to Tokyo to meet with the Board of Education. We have meetings with them once a month with all the schools in the country." Lucas says shocking her. School ends and Lucas takes Minna home so she can pack for the two day trip.

"I'm home!" Minna says.

"Hi honey welcome home!" Minna's mom calls from the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Minna walks in for her parents to see that her uniform has changed.

"Minna, honey why do you have a different uniform?" Her mother asks.

"It's because I'm on the student council as the secretary." Minna says surprising her parents.

"You are on the council?" Her father asks.

"Yes but I have something to tell you about the next two days." She says.

"What?" Her father asks.

"I will be going to Tokyo for two days with the council." Minna says.

"What for?" Her father asks.

"Apparently we meet with the Board of Education once a month for two days with all the schools in the country." She says surprising her parents.

"Who all is going?" Her mother asks.

"Me and two others." Minna says.

"Who are the other two?" Her father asks with some concern in his question.

"Kurt Weber the Vice President and Lucas the President." Minna says.

"When do you leave?" Her father asks.

"I believe during first period to catch the train to Tokyo." Minna says.

"Well since you are dating Lucas who is a cop he will keep you safe so that brings comfort to me." Her father says.

"You are okay with me going?' She asks.

"Yes." Her parents say.

Lucas picks up Minna up but her father wanted to talk with Lucas in his office. Lucas follows her father into his office.

"Mr. Wilcke you have nothing to worry about I will take good care of Minna. I love her to much to let anything happen to her and if something did I don't know how I could ever forgive myself." Lucas says stunning her father.

"I know she will be safe with you. You have a safe trip to Tokyo." He says.

"Thank you, sir. We will be back in two days." Lucas says.

The two leave after Lucas had loaded her suit case into the back of his truck and they head for the school. They wait for Kurt to arrive.

"Morning sir." Kurt says.

"Morning Kurt. Ready to go?" Lucas asks.

"Yep." Kurt says. They load his suit case into the bed of Lucas's truck with the other suit cases and he hops into the backseat.

"Kurt don't you want to sit up here?" Minna asks.

"No the back seat of Lucas's truck is surprisingly the most comfortable place to sleep while on long trips." Kurt says confusing Minna as he gets in a relaxed position and falls asleep for the two and a half hour drive to Tokyo.

They are driving towards the train station but drive past it which confuses Minna.

"Lucas how are we getting to Tokyo?" Minna asks.

"We are going to drive. That's how Kurt and I always get to Tokyo and I don't trust the rail system." Lucas says.

"Why?" She asks.

"Its one of the reasons I walk with a cane." Lucas says.

"What happened?" Minna asks. Kurt wakes to hear since he has never heard why Lucas uses a cane.

"I might as well since we have close to a two hour drive." Lucas says.

"It was two years ago today. I was going to a meeting but my family were coming to watch and we were halfway to Tokyo for the 2nd annual meeting with the Board of Education. This was the year they were enforcing the meeting once a month since I came up with the idea and I instituted it. I created it where the student council members of all the schools in Japan meet in Tokyo once a month." Lucas says surprising Minna and Kurt that he is responsible for the meeting once a month.

"So what happened?" Minna asks.

"We were 30 minutes away from Tokyo when suddenly the brakes engaged sending people flying to the floor. The next thing I know I wake up in the hospital a week later. When I woke the President of the Education Board saw I was awake and he called the doctors. I asked what happened and he told me that the train derailed due to bad maintenance to the track and train. When I asked where my parents were everyone went quiet in the room and I asked again and they told me that my parents and everyone else on board was dead and that I was the only survivor of the train wreck." Lucas says shocking Minna and Kurt and Minna had started to cry at hearing what had happened to Lucas's parents.

Minna moves closer to Lucas and kisses him. She sits next to Lucas but has her legs to her right side because Lucas's truck is a manual and she doesn't want the shifter to hurt her knees like the first time she had rode in Lucas's truck. Kurt closes his eyes shocked at how Lucas's parents died and that Minna had kissed Lucas but he does not know that the two are dating.

Lucas drives for an hour and stops at a gas station and has diesel pumped into the fuel tank. They buy some snacks and continue to Tokyo.

They drive for another hour and soon arrive in Tokyo at 8:00 and they drive towards the center with Minna looking at all the buildings.

"Minna welcome to Tokyo." Lucas says as he and Kurt smile. They drive for five minutes and arrive in front of a building with a sign that says Board of Education. Lucas pulls up to a security booth and shows his ID card and the arm raises and they enter the parking garage.

Lucas parks his truck and the three get out and walk for the elevator. They enter and go up a floor and the door opens and six students enter.

"President Elrick how are you?" A student president asks.

'President Closterman, I am good." Lucas says.

"Hi Kurt." Two girls say.

"Hi Shirley, Francessca." Kurt says.

"Hey Lucas." The other president says.

"Kenshi what's up? How have your reports been?" Lucas asks.

"Good. You will see them today. I had tried to send them to you by email and fax but nothing worked." Kenshi says.

"It's okay. I'm looking forward to your presentation today." Lucas says.

"President Elrick who is this?" Pres. Closterman asks.

"Ah, Perrine this is Minna Wilcke. She is my secretary. She is new, I swore her in two days ago." Lucas says.

"Wow she is pretty." Pres. Kenshi says but to be pinched.

"Ah! Erica what was that for?" Kenshi asks to his V.P.

"Because did you forget that I am your girlfriend?" She asks.

"No." Kenshi says.

"Hello I'm Lynnette but I go by Lynn." Lynn says to Minna.

The nine council members stop after riding up four floors and walk out with Lucas in the lead. Minna is surprised to see a lot of students who greet Lucas. They enter the room and she is surprised to see students from all over Japan with signs saying where they are from. She looks for their seats but can't find them.

"What are you looking for Minna?' Lucas asks seeing that Minna is looking around for something.

"Our seats." Minna says.

"We don't sit down here." Lucas says.

"Where do we sit?" She asks.

"Up there." Lucas says pointing at the table with the board of trustees names.

Next to the Board of President of Education she is shocked to see President Elrick, then V.P Weber, then Secretary Wilcke.

"Lucas why are our names up there?" She asks.

"Look at what is next to my name." He says.

She looks again to see two name signs for Lucas. One says President and the other says Vice President.

"Your a Vice President?" She asks.

"Yes I am the Vice President of Board of Education for the country of Japan." Lucas says shocking her.

"Well lets take our seats." Lucas says. The two follow him onto the stand and take their seats. As soon as they are on the bench the students go to their seats when they see President Elrick take his seat. Him, and Kurt pull out their laptops and Minna pulls her out and waits for President Sato to arrive which is five minutes later. All the students stand and sit when he sits.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6 sorry for the late update.

CHAPTER 6

President Sato puts his glasses on and opens his laptop.

"Good morning to those that could make it here today. We are doing a video broadcast with the schools in Okinawa as bad weather has them stuck there. Can you hear us?" President Sato asks.

"Presient Sato we can and we see you perfectly." The Student Body president says.

"We will now start the 3rd yearly monthly meeting this day August 25, 2014. We will first have a presentation by President Kenshi Aoi, then we will hear from President Sato about the agenda for the month of september." President Elrick says. Lucas sits and Kenshi comes up to a podium and plugs his laptop into the outlet that is wired to the suspended moniter from the ceiling.

"Thank you President Sato and President Elrick. These are the reports from July to August." Pres. Aoi says.

He does his presentation which lasted for two-three hours because of argumentation from all the other schools and Pesident Sato had to use his gavel for silence. Pres. Aoi finishes then returns to his cabinet.

"Thank you for the presentation President Aoi. We will now hear from President Sato." Lucas says.

"Thank you President Elrick. I have some things to discuss abut the month of september." Pres. Sato says.

President Sato's dicussion takes four hours with heavy argumentation from everyone.

"Thank you Presiden Sato. We will no adjourn and meet again tomorrow at 10.00 A.M, so check into your hotels and be ready for tomorrow and be safe." President Elrick says as he hits his gavel to close the meeting for the day. Lucas looks at his watch tosee the time is 17:30 hrs. Lucas and his cabinet starts to leave but Pres. Sato calls Lucas back.

"Head for my truck, I'll follow shortly." Lucas says.

"Alright." Kurt and Minna say. Lucas follows Pres. Sto into his office.

"What's up Kazuya?"

"Lucas sit please." Lucas sits across from his friend.

"So wht's up?"

"Lucas tomorrow you will be my replacement." Kazuya says shocking Lucas.

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow I will be steppin dwn as President of the Board of Education and you will be the new President."

"Why?"

"I have served this spot for almost twenty-five years. With you as President the schools will be in good hands since you work for the government. So Lucas will you accept?"

"Yes Kazuya I will take over for you and lead the schools."

Lucas leaves and heads for the parking garage where Minna and Kurt are waiting.

"Lucas what's wrong?" Minna asks.

"You will see in due time."

They climb into the truck and leave for the hotel. They arrive and walk up to the counter. Lucas rings the bell and the consierge turns around.

"Hello President Elrick good to see you again. Another meeting?"

"Yes it is time for another one. How is your family Gin?"

"Good. My wife had the baby."

"Really? What was it?"

"It is a girl"

"Hey congrats."

"Thanks. Here is the key to your suite."

"Thanks Gin." Lucas says heading for the elevator.

"A friend?" Kurt asks.

"Yes an old friend." Lucas says as they walk into the elevator and are joined by Perrine and her cabinet and Kenshi and his cabinet.

"Hey guys what floor are you on?" Lucas asks.

"5." Perrine says.

"6." Kenshi says.

"What about you?" Perrine asks.

"We are on 35. The top." Lucas says.

"What? Can we see the room that you are staying in?" Kenshi asks.

"Sure." Lucas says. They arrive on floor 35 and are surprised to see the rooms have double doors except for Lucas. They walk to suite 10. Lucas pulls out the key and opens the doors and they walk in. They are shocked at how big it is.

"Lucas this place is huge." Minna says.

"Well this is my home here in Tokyo. Didn't you guys see my family name on the door?"

"No. So this is your home as well?" Minna asks.

"Yes." Lucas says.

Lucas and his cabinet as well as Perrine's and Kensi's all go to a restaurant then they turn in for the night. Lucas wakes up in the middle of the night to hear a nock on his door. He opens it to see Minna standing there in her pajamas. Her sweats are almost falling down and her shirts is revealing parts of her bra and breasts.

"Minna what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I felt lonely And I wanted to know if I can sleep with you like the other night."

"Sure I don't mind."

"Thanks."

The two fall back asleep hugging each other.

Welcome to reviews.

Chapter 7- 08/25/14


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for a really late update on this.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Lucas's alarm clock goes off and it is 8:00 A.M. Lucas gets up and gets dressed after getting Minna to wake up. Him and Minna go down stairs to find Kurt getting breakfast and they join him. By 9 o'clock they head down stairs with their luggage and they head back for the Board of education office. They arrive and Minna and Kurt are surprised to see all the reporters. They are walking and reporters are talking to students. Minna hears her phone ringing and she looks to see that it is her mother calling.

"Hi mom." She says. Lucas and Kurt stop and stand next to her as she talks to her mother.

"Minna we see you on the TV." Her mother says.

"What?" She asks.

"Yes we see you on the TV." Her father says.

"What is with all the reporters?" Minna asks her parents.

"We don't know. Just that President Sato is going to say something." Her parents says.

The meeting starts and has gone on all day and they are now hearing from President Sato. The last one to speak. He stands and looks at Lucas who has a sad look, then he looks at all the cameras and students councils.

"My friends it has been an honor to serve as the Board of Education President. Twenty years I have served in this position but I am stepping down as President." President Sato says shocking all, even the trustees to his left. "Will President Lucas Elrick stand please?" President Sato asks. Lucas stands and looks at everyone and at the cameras. "President Lucas Elrick will succeed me and is the new President of the Board of Education for the country of Japan effectively immediately." President Sato says shocking all. "I now step down. My chair is now your chair President Elrick." President Sato says standing and pushes his chair back and steps to the side. Lucas walks up to his friend and shakes his hand.

"President Sato I accept your resignation and I thank you for all your years of service." Lucas says."To show our appreciation we present you with an award, a plaque, and a Board of Education flag." Lucas says as he hands the things to President Sato who takes them and walks off the stand with all standing. He walks out a door into the hall. Lucas pulls up the chair and sits and everyone follows.

"We now bring this meeting the 3rd yearly monthly student council meeting on August 26th, 2010 to a close. We meet again in a month's time on September 22nd, 2010." President Elrick says and hits the gavel on the table closing the meeting. The students stand when Lucas does and he walks off followed by Kurt and Minna. They walk into the main lobby for all the reporters and student councils come up and start asking him questions. He answers a few as he walks to his new office. Lucas walks in and is followed by Kurt and Minna. He walks around the desk and sits in his new chair.

"Lucas you really are the new Board of Education aren't you?"Minna asks.

"Yes Minna I am. My schedule has now just become really hectic with being student body president, a cop, and now the Board of Education President." Lucas says.

One hour later they walk back to Lucas's truck and start back for their home town that is two hours away. Lucas drops Kurt then he takes Minna home. He pulls up and turns off his truck and grabs Minna's suitcase and carries it. Minna opens the door and walks in followed by Lucas

"I'm home!" Minna calls.

"Welcome back." She hears her mother yell back.

Lucas and Minna walk into the living room. Her parents look at them then look at Lucas.

"Hello President Elrick." Mr. Wilcke says.

"Hello Mr. Wilcke." Lucas greets back.

"Lucas congrats on the position you have." Mrs. Wilcke says.

"Thanks Mrs. Wilcke." Lucas says with a smile. "Well I'll be going. Good bye Minna." Lucas says. He gets to the door when Minna comes running up to him and kisses him and her parents see this and Lucas after a second puts his hands on her waist and she puts her arms around his neck.

They break for air. Lucas looks into her chocolate brown eyes and she looks into his blood red eyes which does not intimidate her like to most people. She feels his shoulder length silver silky hair on her hands and arms.

"Good bye Minna. See you tomorrow at school."

"Okay. Bye Lucas." She says and closes the door behind him. She hears his truck start and leave.

Lucas gets home and gets ready for bed. He falls asleep after laying awake till 3:oo A.M thinking about how he is now the Board of Education President as well as the student body council president for his school and is a cop for the government for Japan and the United States.

The next day he picks Minna up and heads to school. They arrive and he heads to his office to work on some work. It is lunch and the two go to the cafeteria and get lunch and they sit down at a table and are soon joined by Lucas's friends.

"Hey Lucas how are you?" Barkhorn asks.

"Good, just tired." Lucas says.

"I bet." Mio says.

"So Minna how do you feel about Lucas being the Board of Education President?" Kenji asks.

"Okay, it's not going to change my love for Lucas." Minna says earning a smile from Lucas.

They are eating lunch when they all hear gunshots go off and see a student get shot a second later. This horrifies everyone because there is only one way out of the cafeteria. Minna sees Lucas reach into his bag and pulls the top off his 'cane' and pulls out the barret out and screws the barrel onto the gun and pulls the slide back which his friends do not hear or notice. He stands and aims at the door. Everyone sees a guy walk in holding a machine gun of some kind who shoots another student. The next shot everyone hears makes those at Lucas's table cover their ears and look to see Lucas with a huge rifle. They hear it fire again for everyone to have a ringing sound in their ears. They see the guy with the gun fall to the ground. Lucas walks over and drops the empty clip to the floor and pulls out a new one and puts into the gun and pulls the slide putting a new bullet into the chamber. He kicks the gun away but then sees the guy go for a pistol that was under his shirt hanging in his belt. They see Lucas put the barrel of the massive rifle against the man's chest with one arm and pulls the trigger. The point blank shot puts a hole the size of a golf ball in the man's chest and blood puddles around the man. The police arrive to find the man dead with Lucas's gun still against his chest.

"Drop the gun!" A officer says. Lucas reaches into his back pocket with three cops pointing their guns at him. He pulls out his wallet and opens it and shows them his badge. They lower their guns and salute him. He tells them to take the body away which they do. Minna walks up to see a pained expression.

"Lucas are you okay?" She asks. They all see the rifle fall out of his hand and falls to the ground with a loud clang. Lucas looks down and everyone follows his head and see his shirt turning red. Lucas looks up at Minna with wide eyes. She widens her eyes as well as Lucas drops to his knees then falls onto his face. They see a puddle of blood pool under Lucas.

"Lucas!" Minna screams and runs to him to see that he is not responsive. The paramedics start working on Lucas and bring him back and he starts gasping for air. They take him to an ambulance followed by Minna carrying the Barret and climbs into the ambulance and it takes off for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Please leave reviews. oh one more thing...No damn flames or i will not read them!<p> 


End file.
